Provocación Directa
by AegisDesire
Summary: Kanan y Mari han dejado atrás los sucesos que las separaron hace tiempo. Junto a Dia, se han unido a Aqours para hacer las cosas bien y salvar la escuela. Mari ha empezado a actuar raro y provoca de forma sugestiva a Kanan. Mari tiene sus razones para hacerlo y Kanan podría tener una ligera idea sobre las razones de Mari. ¿Se cortarán los lazos recién reparados o será algo más?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy yo de nuevo con otro fic uwu antes de comenzar, quiero decir dos cosas: Yo creo que esto es porque me gustó un poco más el primer LL que Sunshine, pero con Sunshine me cuesta un poco más sacar buenas ideas para escribir xD Así que puede haber uno que otro error en este fic y segundo, tampoco pienso que el nombre sea tan bueno, así que de antemano me disculpo jajajajaja. En fin, espero que lo disfruten! Y recuerden, _It's joke! :3_

* * *

Mari y yo logramos hacer las paces y dejar el pasado atrás… Dejamos a un lado aquel suceso que nos separó y provocó resentimiento en nuestros corazones. Nosotras dos junto a Dia, decidimos unirnos a Aqours para empezar de nuevo y hacer bien lo que antes no pudimos. Las tres, en especial Mari, sabíamos que las cosas serían diferentes, esta vez no estábamos solas y no volveríamos a cometer los mismos errores. Todos los días teníamos nuestra práctica luego de clases y de vez en cuando temprano por la mañana antes de clases corríamos cuesta arriba hacia un viejo templo o si no corríamos a la orilla del mar.

* * *

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad entre Mari y yo, pero me di cuenta que otra cosa había cambiado. Estábamos en el salón del club discutiendo quién debería ser el centro de nuestro próximo sencillo, pero llegamos a un punto en el que más que discusión parecía una pelea.

"¡Debemos decidir quién será el centro! Ya tenemos la letra y la canción, pero necesitamos al centro para adaptar la coreografía de Kanan-san en base al centro…" dijo Riko-chan.

"Entonces… ¿Quién se apunta?" dijo Chika.

Todas guardamos silencio. Todas teníamos una expresión de temor, así que todas pensamos lo mismo: Esperar a que una de nosotras abriera la boca. En la mayoría de las canciones que las chicas han compuesto, Chika siempre había sido el centro porque las demás no se animaban a serlo.

"¡Ya sé! Ruby-chan se tú el centro, alguien tan tierna como tu será ideal para que-" dijo Chika antes de que Ruby-chan la interrumpiera.

"¡PIGIII! Y-yo n-no s-sería capaz de s-ser el centro…" dijo Ruby mientras se ocultaba entre Hanamaru-chan y Dia.

"¿Mari-san? ¿Dia-san? ¿Y si mejor alguna de ustedes dos es el centro? Ya que tienen más experiencia que nosotras" siguió sugiriendo Chika.

"No cuenten conmigo, no me queda más tiempo para practicar debido a las tareas del comité." dijo Dia para excluirse.

"¡Ohhh! Se que si yo fuera el centro tendríamos un _Shining performance_ pero… Al igual que Dia, tengo varias cosas que hacer, soy la directora de la escuela después de todo" dijo Mari.

"¿Riko-chan? ¿You-chan? ¿Se animan? La verdad… Es muy cansado ser el centro, denme un descanso…" dijo Chika mientras notaba que las expresiones de las demás no habían cambiado.

"Chika-chan… He sido el centro una vez y mira lo que pasó… Sé que logramos sacar adelante la canción y todo pero… Casi nos expulsan del acuario así que prefiero no arriesgarme… Creo que por ahora solo lo haría si fuera con alguien más como aquella vez contigo cuando Riko-chan tuvo su competencia de piano así que lo siento, Chika-chan" respondió You.

"Yo también lo siento Chika-chan, pero es demasiado vergonzoso para mí ser el centro, no podría aguantar la presión" respondió Riko-chan.

Solo quedaban tres opciones: Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan y yo.

"Zuramaru, ¿qué opinas? Dejaré por esta ocasión que el punto de atención seas tú, ya que provocar que todos fijen sus ojos en Yohane es cansado, pero es entendible, ningún mortal puede resistirse a la grandeza de-" Hanamaru-chan interrumpe a Yoshiko-chan.

"Yoshiko-chan, detente, zura. No creo que la gente quiera verme a mí como centro… Así que muchas gracias por considerarme pero, yo no soy una buena opción" respondió Hanamaru-chan.

"Kanan-chan solo quedas tú. Por favor sé el centro…" Chika empezó a suplicarme.

"Chika, lo haría pero… Creo que aún no estoy lista" le respondí.

"Kanan… ¿Cómo es que no estás lista? Si ya pasaste por esto antes…" dijo Mari mientras se ponía atrás mío y comenzaba a susurrarme en el oído.

"¿Kanan-chan? ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tú ibas a ser el centro aquella vez?" Chika preguntó.

No podía creer que Mari se atreviera a mencionar eso… Es cierto que yo era el centro para esa canción, por eso me dolió más no haber cantado, incluso si lo hice por el bien de Mari… Pero el que ella me haga recordarlo me hizo estar a punto de perder el control.

"¡Está bien! ¡Yo seré el maldito centro!" grité.

Luego de darme cuenta de lo que hice, rápidamente me retiré con la excusa que tenía que cuidar de la tienda esta tarde. Mientras corría solo pensaba qué le diría a Mari al confrontarla otra vez.

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Para intentar calmarme decidí zambullirme un rato al mar, esperando que mi enojo se esfumase junto a las olas. Tomó bastante tiempo calmarme, pero cuando me sentí mejor regresé y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Mari, la cual me contestó como si nada hubiera pasado.

" _¡Hello!_ Habla Mari Ohara. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?" saludó Mari.

"Mari, no finjas que no sabes quién te está hablando. Ya sabes por qué lo estoy haciendo" le respondí.

"Vamos Kanan, no seas así… Tú sabes que solo fue una broma…" dijo Mari.

"Una broma… ¿Una broma? ¿Crees que andar por ahí recordando cosas del pasado con tu insoportable voz y tus risillas es una broma?" le respondí mientras empezaba a ponerme furiosa…

"Kanan… Yo… No pensé que te pondrías así… Creo que tienes razón al decir que me excedí con eso pero no lo hice con malas intenciones, lo que quería decirte es que entre nosotras tres tu eres la más apta para esto, tienes mucha resistencia, sabes moverte, tu coordinación es perfecta, recuerdo que cada vez que te veía bailar parecías un delfín moviéndose libremente bajo el agua… Pero, si harás las cosas de mala gana por mi culpa, deja que hable con Chikacchi y le diré que-"

"No, no le digas nada. Yo seré el centro de la nueva canción de Aqours. Acepto parte de la culpa en lo que sucedió en la tarde, por haber pensado solo en lo malo del pasado, incluso a pesar de que ambas dijimos dejarlo atrás…" le respondí.

"Kanan… Yo lo siento. De veras lo siento mucho. Fui una tonta al decirlo de esa forma… Yo se que esa plática que tuvimos esa lluviosa tarde no será suficiente para olvidar todo pero… Eso no cambia que quiero lo mejor para Aqours, Dia y para tí, Kanan…" dijo Mari.

"Está bien, Mari, yo también lo siento." le respondí.

Ya se estaba haciendo noche y tenía que preparar la cena para mi padre, todo lo que ha pasado este día hizo que perdiera el apetito.

"Tengo que irme Mari, ya es algo tarde, así que buenas noches, nos veremos mañana" me despedí.

"Está bien, Kanan. _Good night for you too! ¡Ciao!_ " se despidió Mari.

Luego de terminar de hablar con Mari, decidí salir a la playa un rato. Ver el cielo estrellado en la costa es algo que siempre me relaja y me hace sentir que todo estará bien. "Supongo que también tendré que disculparme con las demás por lo de hoy" pensé mientras seguía observando el cielo. Poco tiempo después regresé a mi casa, me puse mi pijama y me preparé para dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, antes de empezar la práctica, lo primero que hice fue disculparme enfrente de todas por mi conducta de ayer… Hace tiempo me vi obligada a bailar, a exponer mi piel (cuando no estoy en traje de baño o en el mar, son cosas distintas) e incluso a cantar, lo cual era mi punto más débil ya que era pésima en mantener notas muy agudas, pero todo eso no se comparaba a la vergüenza que sentía al disculparme por algo tan infantil…

"Chicas, quiero disculparme por como actué el día de ayer, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y debido a que recordé un mal momento acepté de mala gana ser el centro de nuestra nueva canción, pero les prometo que sin importar lo de ayer no renunciaré ante tal compromiso, así que prometo dar lo mejor de mí para garantizar que nuestra canción sea un éxito así que ¡Lo siento mucho!" me disculpé mientras hacía una reverencia hacia mis amigas.

"Me alegra oír eso, Kanan-chan ¡Gracias por no rendirte y seguir adelante!" dijo Chika, emocionada.

"Yousoro~ ya tenemos todo listo para empezar a practicar" gritó You.

"Chicas, presten atención. Esto es lo que haremos en la práctica de hoy. Kanan-san, antes de que vinieras decidimos que tendrás dos apoyos para la coreografía y el canto con tal de avanzar más rápido, estos apoyos serán Yoshiko-san y Hanamaru-san, pero para que ellas logren saber que hacer por lo que resta de la semana Mari-san y mi persona seremos tus apoyos, las demás prácticas ellas complementarán tu parte" dijo Dia mientras explicaba la planificación de las prácticas.

"Está bien, Dia-san. Observaré con atención lo que hagas para que luego pueda ayudar a Kanan-san, zura" dijo Hanamaru-chan.

"No te preocupes, Hanamaru-chan, Onee-san es excelente para cantar y bailar, si sigues sus pasos lo harás de maravilla" dijo Ruby-chan mientras alentaba a Hanamaru-chan.

"Ku ku ku… Al parecer Yohane tendrá que seguir los pasos de alguien… Está bien, pero es una excepción que se dará una sola vez, todo por el éxito de esta canción, la cual es un peldaño más en mi plan para reclutar mortales a mi ejército de sirvientes diabólicos" dijo Yoshiko-chan, suponiendo que aceptó observar a Mari.

"¡1, 2 ,3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! ¡De nuevo! 1, 2, 3…" Dia nos dirigía durante la parte de la coreografía. La primera mitad de la práctica fue igual a las de siempre, ya que primero nos enfocamos en las partes generales para luego practicar las mías. A diferencia de las demás canciones, esta vez Dia y las demás decidieron ir de forma intercalada. Un día nos centraremos solamente en el baile y otro día nada más en practicar y afinar nuestras voces, ya que algunas partes son algo difíciles (especialmente para mí).

Luego de algunas horas, nos detuvimos para escuchar más indicaciones de Dia antes de continuar con la segunda mitad de la práctica.

* * *

"Hasta aquí terminamos con la parte general de la práctica. Kanan-san, Mari-san, Yoshiko-san y Hanamaru-san por favor vengan. Como lo hablamos en el club, Yoshiko-san y Hanamaru-san complementarán a Kanan-san tanto en la coreografía como en el canto. Kanan-san, tú mantendrás el solo ya que sigues siendo el centro, lo único que ellas harán será complementar tus secuencias de baile y servirán como voces de apoyo en algunas de tus partes. Durante esta semana practicarás el baile con Mari-san y conmigo, a partir de la siguiente semana lo harás con Hanamaru-san y Yoshiko-san, así ustedes dos presten atención para que sepan qué hacer en las demás prácticas" indicó Dia.

"You-san, tú serás la que va a dirigir la práctica de la coreografía, se que podrías usar este tiempo para arreglar lo de los vestuarios junto a Ruby pero, sé que no tendrás problemas en dirigirnos por unos cuantos días, además te avisaré cuando tengas que quedarte con nosotras por más tiempo" dijo Dia.

"¡No te preocupes, Dia-san! ¡You Watanabe está lista para ayudar… Yousoro~! Además, los diseños sugeridos ya están hechos, solo falta votar con cuál nos quedaremos para empezar a hacerlos" respondió You con energía.

"Vaya vaya, You. Tú pareces estar siempre un paso adelante… Muchas gracias por ayudarnos" le dije a You como agradecimiento.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…" You empezaba a dirigir.

Primero empezamos con mis partes principales en la coreografía, a pesar de que era la primera práctica, no tuve mayor dificultad en seguir los pasos, al fin y al cabo yo soy en general la encargada de las coreografías. Sentía como me movía naturalmente siguiendo mi propio compás, a pesar de que era You la que dirigía. Cuando volteé a ver a las demás, tenían una cara de asombro como si la cosa más increíble del mundo acabase de ocurrir en frente de sus ojos.

"¿Que ocurró? ¿Por qué todas tienen esa cara? Hehehe…" les pregunté.

"¡Kanan-chan, eres asombrosa!" dijo Chika.

"Kanan-san, eres magnífica" dijo Riko.

"¡Parecías un delfín nadando libre por el océano! ¡Eres increíble, Kanan-chan!" gritó You

"Geniaaaaaaaaal" dijeron en conjunto Hanamaru-chan y Ruby-chan.

"Como era de esperarse de una de mis pequeñas demonios" dijo Yoshiko-chan mientras hacía una de sus típicas "poses".

* * *

Ahora tocaba practicar la parte grupal. A Hanamaru-chan le tocará seguir a Dia y memorizar sus pasos mientras que a Yoshiko-chan le tocó seguir a Mari. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…" You empezaba a dirigir otra vez. El mantener la sincronización entre nosotras tres no era ningún problema, incluso a pesar que la última vez que bailamos juntas fue hace tiempo, nosotras nunca perdimos ese toque especial. Todo parecía normal hasta que en una parte Mari chocó conmigo.

" _Ohhh, mistake!_ Lo siento mucho, Kanan" dijo Mari mientras soltaba una risilla.

"Está bien Mari, es como los viejos tiempos, siempre nos pasaba algo así" le respondí.

"Mari-san, Kanan-san, ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó Dia.

"No, solamente nos equivocamos en una parte y Mari se disculpó" le respondí a Dia.

"Lo siento, You. ¿Podrías empezar desde la parte en donde cambiamos de posición mientras giramos?" le pedí a You.

"¡Está bien Kanan! Desde la parte en donde intercambian… ¡Ahora! 1, 2, 3, 4…" You empezó a dirigir de nuevo.

Volvimos a empezar, pero de nuevo Mari volvió a chocar conmigo y en la misma parte al igual que la vez anterior.

" _Sorry!_ Al parecer, esta parte me cuesta un poco" dijo Mari.

"No te preocupes, Mari, de todas formas servirá para que Yoshiko-chan se enfoque en esa parte y la practique para que lo haga bien" dije mientras miraba a Yoshiko-chan con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias por el consejo pero, un ángel caído como yo es perfecta y nunca tiene errores" respondió Yoshiko-chan mientras Hanamaru-chan empezó a regañarla por activar su modo "ángel caído".

Le dije a You que volviera a empezar desde la misma parte, ella comenzó a dirigirnos y empezamos a bailar, pero Mari volvió a chocar conmigo una tercera vez… Tanto Dia como yo nos estábamos cansando de esto así que lo ignoramos y volvimos a empezar de nuevo. Pero cada vez que bailábamos esta parte, Mari hacía lo mismo una y otra vez, disimulando cada vez menos con cada vez que lo hacía. Las últimas veces que lo hizo, sentí algo raro en Mari. Sentía que su intención era un tanto extraña, puesto que ella quería que yo sintiera su cuerpo, sus pechos, su trasero, cuando chocaba conmigo respiraba muy agitada, soltaba alguna de sus raras risillas o susurraba mi nombre lentamente al acercarse a mi oído… Mi paciencia es grande pero la paciencia que le tenía a Mari estaba por acabarse.

La última vez que Mari chocó conmigo puso su mano sobre mi espalda y empezó a recorrerla hasta que llegó a mi trasero y le dio una palmada… Eso hizo que ya no la aguantara más. Dejé de bailar y fijé mi mirada sobre Mari.

"¿Ocurre algo, Ka-nan~?" dijo Mari con una fingida voz risueña.

"¿Qué ocurre, me estás preguntando? Pues aparte de que me estés manoseando sin razón aparente, no sé qué más está ocurriendo" le respondí.

"Tranquila _,_ Kanan. _It's Joke!_ " dijo Mari mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro y comenzaba a reírse.

"¿Una broma? ¿Esa es tu respuesta a todo? ¿Una broma? ¿Primero lo de ayer y ahora esto?" le dije mientras apartaba su mano de mi hombro y la empujé lejos de mi.

" _Hey!_ ¿Que rayos te sucede Kanan?" gritó Mari luego de que la empujé.

"¿A tí que te sucede Mari? ¡Has estado actuando muy rara todo el día!" le respondí enojada.

"¡Ustedes dos cálmense! ¡Peleen todo lo que quieran más tarde, tenemos que practicar!" gritó Dia.

Pero ninguna de las dos escuchamos a Dia. Mari empezó a forcejear conmigo y yo obviamente no iba a dejarme, así que terminamos en el suelo. También era obvio que ninguna de las dos quería hacerle daño a la otra, así que nuestra pelea no pasó de forcejeos y gritos. Hubiéramos continuado peleando de no ser por You, quien de alguna forma logró apartarnos sin hacer mayor esfuerzo.

"¡Mira lo que me hiciste!" dijo Mari, enojada.

Cuando Mari dijo eso, me doy cuenta que su blusa estaba rasgada y le faltaba un pedazo, el cual yo tenía en mi mano.

"Bueno… Toma, para que lo arregles" le dije mientras le extendía mi mano con el regazo de tela en ella.

"No… No lo quiero. De todas formas, puedo comprar 100 de estas si se me da la gana" respondió Mari sin dirigirme la mirada.

"Creo que dada la situación, doy por TERMINADAS las prácticas adicionales de esta semana. Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan, lo siento mucho pero… Nosotras no podremos mostrarles la coreografía… No si Mari está cerca mío. Adiós" les dije mientras bajaba las gradas de la azotea a toda velocidad.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Nuevo capítulo! :D Solo un pequeño aviso, desde hace casi un mes ha estado lloviendo, por ende mi increíble y maravilloso Next-Gen servicio de internet va de O... Por lo que pueda ser que suba con irregularidad, así que me disculpo de antemano. Ahora si, espero que disfruten el capítulo, disfruté bastante en escribirlo y espero que ustedes disfruten al leerlo... Y ah, esto es cosa mía, sabemos que Dia suele utilizar el "-san" para dirigirse a las demás, pero cuando está a Solas con Kanan o Mari no lo hace, repito esto es cosa mía porque siento que Dia es así con ellas dos xD ¡Espero les guste y hasta la próxima! (Si el Internet lo permite ¬¬...)

P.D.: Hay una parte que escribí porque... Como decirlo... _No se me ocurría otra cosa XDDDDD_ Pero viendo la fecha en la cual subo este capítulo (22 o 23 creo) veo que es un pequeño homenaje a cierta persona que cumple años... Supongo que fue una coincidencia nada más e.e

* * *

"Oh, Dia, gracias por venir. Necesitaba verte y hablar sobre… Lo que pasó durante la última práctica."

Era sábado por la mañana y el clima parecía agradable. La tienda no suele abrir en las mañanas de sábado, pero podría considerar a Dia como una "excepción".

"Kanan… Ambas sabemos que esto lo tienes que hablar con otra persona, no conmigo"

"Podrá ser cierto, pero por ahora prefiero no tener ninguna interacción con Mari"

"Vamos Kanan, no seas tan dramática. Después de todo, ¿ambas han vuelto a ser amigas no? No se si te enojaste porque Mari estaba estropeando la coreografía que tanto te esforzaste en hacer o por su exceso de confianza pero tarde o temprano tendrás que-"

"No es por ninguna de esas dos razones. La verdad es que yo esperaba que Mari hiciera alguna broma... Lo que me enojó fue… No se como explicarlo, no fue tanto las interrupciones de Mari, sino que sus intenciones"

"Pero Kanan, no entiendo cómo es que estás enojada con ella si ni siquiera sabes con exactitud sus intenciones, si no fue en sí por las bromas, ¿entonces por qué?"

"¡No lo se! ¡Simplemente estoy enojada con Mari! Ella a veces es muy desesperante. Por otro lado, Dia, se que las tres somos amigas, pero siento que en esta ocasión estás a favor de Mari… Dime, ¿Qué te hizo ella durante el tiempo en el que yo no asistía a la escuela? No me digas que te ha estado sobornando con dinero para comprar mercancía de _ese grupo de Idols_ o específicamente, mercancía de _ella._ O será que en realidad ella te ha... "

"¡PIGII! ¡No, para nada! ¡Ninguna mercancía de Eli-sama ni de las demás se ha relacionado con la capacidad económica de Mari! Y para que sepas, ¡tampoco me he dejado toquetear por ella! Pero como de costumbre, Mari siempre aprovechaba para hacerme algo cuando bajo la guardia…"

"Entonces, si no es ese el caso ¿por qué insistes tanto en que olvide lo de antes y me disculpe?"

"Kanan… Yo, al igual que Mari y tú, busco lo mejor para Aqours. No quiero que se repita lo que pasó hace dos años, por eso… Te pido que dejes a un lado lo que ha ocurrido y te concentres en la canción, hemos llegado tan lejos por lo que cancelar todo no es para nada una opción"

"Dia… Tienes razón. Yo quiero lo mejor para Aqours, no quiero decepcionarte a ti, ni a Chika-chan ni a las demás, por lo me esforzaré para que nuestra próxima canción sea un éxito. Además, ¿No vas a aceptar un no como respuesta, verdad?"

"Hehehehe… ¡Tú sabes que la familia Kurosawa no acepta nada más que la victoria!"

El mediodía se acercaba mientras la temperatura iba en aumento, por lo que unas inmensas ganas de bucear pasaron por mi cabeza.

"Hey Dia… ¿No te apetece bucear un rato? El día luce perfecto y el mar se ve hermoso, sin mencionar que está haciendo bastante calor"

"Muchas gracias, Kanan, pero ayudaré a Ruby con la coreografía, Hanamaru-san junto con Yoshiko-san llegarán más tarde a nuestra casa, además por eso mismo tengo que pasar al supermercado a comprar bocadillos para ellas"

"Supongo que en otra ocasión será… De vez en cuando buceo un rato con Chika-chan y You-chan, así que deberías hacerlo con nosotras algún día, será divertido"

Luego de darle un vaso con té helado a Dia por el calor, ella se retiró.

* * *

También tomé algo de té y comencé a desvestirme detrás del mostrador. Sé que hacer eso suena raro y hasta un poco atrevido, pero desde que me desperté en la mañana me adelanté y me había puesto mi traje de buceo por debajo de mi ropa. Llevé mi snorkel y me zambullí al mar. Puedo decir con total seguridad que el mar es mi segundo hogar... Cuando buceo, siento que tengo toda la libertad que podría desear. Siento que todo el ruido de la costa es removido y solamente se escuchan las olas, el viento, varios sonidos de las criaturas marinas y sobre todo mis propios latidos. Por eso es que amo tanto bucear, porque siento que me encuentro a mí misma.

Luego de un momento, vuelvo a la superficie. Por alguna razón recordé que Dia ayudaría a Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan y eso hizo que recordara también la plática que tuve con Dia antes del mediodía…

" _Yo, al igual que Mari y tú, busco lo mejor para Aqours…" "...Te pido que dejes a un lado lo que ha ocurrido y te concentres en la canción, hemos llegado tan lejos por lo que cancelar todo no es para nada una opción…"_

Pensé que sería una buena idea ir a ayudarles, por lo que luego de salir del mar me dirigí a la vivienda de los Kurosawa. Conociendo a Dia, podrá haber pasado por bocadillos al supermercado, pero seguramente olvidó llevar algo de beber, por lo que llevé el resto del Té helado junto conmigo, tenía el presentimiento que les haría un favor a las pequeñas chicas de primer año. Llegué al patio donde ellas estaban practicando y lo primero que veo es a las Kurosawa en su máxima expresión…

* * *

"Hanamaru-chan, ahora lleva tus manos a tu cabeza y muévete mientras lo dices" Ruby-chan dirigía a Hanamaru-chan quien hacía una pose la cual por alguna razón me parecía familiar… Al parecer estaban tomando un ligero descanso.

" _Nico Nico nii! Anata no hāto Nico Nico nii zura~…"_ Hanamaru-chan repetía esa frase una y otra vez y Dia solo la observaba con una cara de ternura. Si bien es cierto que Hanamaru-chan por pasar mucho tiempo con Ruby-chan también se ha convertido en alguien cercano para Dia, el saber que otra chica menor que ella que no sea su hermana menor la tiene haciendo esas caras me da algo de miedo.

"¿Quién de _u's_ hacía eso? ¿Era Maki no? Se que un ángel caído tiene en su poder el conocimiento total, pero nunca está de más verificar si sus datos son verídicos…"

"Yoshiko-san… ¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Yoshiko-chan… Oh no, mira lo que acabas de hacer… _Onee-chan,_ por favor cálmate…"

"Aquí vamos otra vez, zura…"

" _ **BUU BUU DESU WA!**_ "

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO, YOSHIKO-SAN? ¡I-N-C-O-R-R-E-C-T-O! ¿Eres una school idol y ni siquiera sabes que esa legendaria frase y gestos le pertenecen a la única e inigualable _Idol #1 del universo,_ Nico Yazawa? ¡Además, se dice _µ's,_ no _u's_! ¡Debería darte pena!"

"¡Cálmate, cálmate! ¡Lo siento muchísimo pero por favor aléjate de mí!"

"¿Acaso interrumpo algo entre ustedes dos?"

"¿Kanan-san? ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!"

"¿¡Kanan!? Digo, K-Kanan-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

"¿Kanan? Ku ku ku, me alegra sentir tu presencia, pequeña- ¡Ahhhhhhh! Duele, duele"

"¡Oh, Kanan-san! Buenas tardes zura~"

"Kanan-san, no esperaba que llegaras"

"Me dijiste que estaban ensayando la coreografía, así que decidí venir hasta acá y ayudarles. Se que contigo están bien, pero creo que mientras más de nosotras estén ensayando será mejor, además algo me dice que cierta persona olvidó comprar algo de beber"

"Kanan, no te hubieras molestado, muchas gracias. Ruby se queja de que siempre olvido comprar bebidas cuando ella se reúne con Hanamaru-san y Yoshiko-san"

"¡Yoshiko-chan! ¿Estás bien?"

"Yoshiko-chan, deberías fijarte por donde caminas zura"

"¡Mi nombre es Yohane!"

"¿Estaban tomando un descanso?"

"En realidad, estábamos a punto de empezar… Pero digamos que me distraje por algunas cosas, así que le dije a Ruby que hicieran algo para mientras…"

"Y supongo que ese algo es decirle a Ruby-chan que le enseñe a Hanamaru-chan cómo hipnotizarte haciendo poses y diciendo cosas bonitas…"

"¡...! K-Kanan… ¿Estuviste observando?"

"Digamos que logré observar desde el momento en que pensaste adoptar a Hanamaru-chan y hacerla tu hermana menor hasta el momento en que casi te conviertes en un demonio"

"Q-Qué vergonzoso… Esto quedará entre nosotras dos, ¿verdad?"

"No sé por qué piensas que soy de las que chantajean pero está bien, será nuestro secreto"

"Dejando eso a un lado, creo que es hora de empezar a ensayar, puedes dejar el té en esta mesa"

"Dia, Antes de empezar, ¿Tenían planeado ensayar los pasos generales o te ibas a concentrar en la parte en donde Yoshiko-chan y Hanamaru-chan bailarán conmigo?"

"Solamente iba a concentrarme en los pasos que Ruby, Hanamaru-san y Yoshiko-san tenían mayores problemas, pero ahora que estás aquí sería bueno ensayar tu parte con ellas"

"Si, tienes razón…"

Al mencionar esa parte del baile solo recordé lo que ocurrió en la última práctica… ¿Cómo es posible? Primero ella abre viejas heridas al recordarme todo el esfuerzo en vano que hicimos al preparar aquella canción la cual por el bien de Mari no canté… Luego que acepté ser el centro para nuestra nueva canción, ella continuó molestando. Al principio pensé que estaba bien, que solo _era una broma_ , pero ella siguió y siguió, esa _niña mimada_ nunca sabe cuando parar…

"¿Ocurre algún problema, Kanan?"

"¿Eh? N-No, para nada Dia. Solamente me dejé llevar por un pensamiento"

"¿Estás segura Kanan…? ¿No hay otra cosa de la que quieras hablar?

"Ya te dije que no es nada… Pero si piensas que tengo que decirte algo más, podemos hablar luego de que Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan se vayan"

"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en ensayar la parte en donde bailas con Hanamaru-san y Yoshiko-san?"

"Si, pero antes tengo que llamar a Chika-chan y preguntarle si Riko-chan ya terminó de darle los últimos arreglos a la pista, además quiero ver sus partes individuales antes de ensayar las cinco juntas"

"Sería bueno poder ensayar desde ya con la pista, así que buena idea Kanan"

Saqué mi teléfono y busqué el número telefónico de Chika-chan… Por un momento pensé si sería buena idea hablarle, es sábado y probablemente esté ayudando a su madre ya que su familia es dueña de un Ryokan, pero conociendo a Chika-chan a ella no le molestaría recibir una llamada a mitad del trabajo en especial si es alguna de nosotras ocho la que está llamando… Le marqué y Chika-chan tardó poco en contestar.

* * *

" _¡Kan-kan~! ¡Habla Takami Chika!"_

"Oh, Hola Chika-chan, soy yo Kanan… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ha habido actividad en el Ryokan?"

" _¡Kanan-chan! Me siento de maravilla y el Ryokan estuvo llenísimo el día de hoy… Justo ahora acabo de terminar de ayudar a mi mamá, la verdad no esperaba terminar tan temprano pero fue posible gracias a que You-chan vino a ayudar desde temprano… ¡You-chan, saluda!"_

" _Aye, aye ¡Hola Kanan-chan!"_

"¡You-chan! Estoy segura de que no has sudado ni una gota desde que empezaste a ayudar en el Ryokan… ¡Tenemos que salir a bucear un día de estos!"

" _Yousoro~ ¡Ayudar a Chika-chan y a su familia es algo que yo disfruto hacer! Y con lo de salir a bucear, ¡me parece una excelente idea, Kanan-chan! Bueno, no les interrumpo más, le pasaré el teléfono a Chika-chan, Takami-san me pide que le ayude con unas cosas, así que ¡adiós!"_

"Adios You-chan, ¡sigue trabajando!"

"Hey Chika-chan, ¿puedes preguntarle a Riko-chan si ya terminó de darle los últimos toques a la pista de la canción?"

" _Está bien Kanan-chan, yo le preguntaré. Por cierto, ¿para qué la quieres? Si la otra semana empezaremos a ensayar con ella"_

"Yo sé, pero en este momento estoy con las chicas de primer año y Dia y pensé que sería buena idea usar la pista para ensayar un poco"

" _Ohhh, ya veo… Veré si está en su cuarto y le diré. ¡Aquí está! ¡Riko-chan~! Kanan-chan pregunta si la pista está lista"_

" _¡Chika-chan! Al menos empieza con un saludo… Y ya te dije varias veces que estamos a la par, no es necesario gritar…"_

" _¡Te-he! Lo siento, se me olvidó"_

" _Descuida, no hay problema y si, la pista ya está lista, pero ¿para qué la quiere Kanan-san? Si el lunes la llevaré para que la escuchen además que también la usaremos para practicar la coreografía"_

" _Kanan-chan está junto con Dia-san y las de primer año ensayando, por lo que a ellas se les ocurrió ensayar con la pista"_

" _Si es así está bien, dile a Kanan-san que revise su celular, le enviaré por correo la canción"_

" _¡Gracias, Riko-chan! Le diré ahora mismo"_

" _Oh, por cierto, mi mamá me dijo que cuando You-chan y tú hayan terminado de ayudar el en Ryokan que vengan a nuestra casa, les tiene preparada una merienda… Ya sabes, lo de siempre"_

" _¡Muchas gracias, Riko-chan! Tu madre es un encanto… Ella sabe cuánto adoro comer platillos hechos a base de Mikan… Aceptamos la invitación, iré ahora mismo a buscar a You-chan y le avisaré, ella está ayudando a mi mamá"_

" _Kanan-chan, Riko-chan dice que te enviará la pista por correo y si me disculpas, iré a buscar a You-chan, así que… ¡Adiós!"_

"Adiós Chika-chan, que disfruten con Riko-chan"

* * *

Luego de unos minutos revisé mi correo y vi la pista que Riko-chan me envió. Antes de decirle a Dia decidí escuchar una parte para ver cómo había quedado. No estoy exagerando, pero desde que la pista empezó a reproducirse quedé asombrada. Sentía que estaba siendo absorbida lentamente por cada nota musical, una armonía invadió mi conciencia haciendo que me olvidara de todo por un momento. Como Chika-chan es la que compone la letra, las líricas y la melodía combinaban perfectamente. Era como si estuviese en el mar sin estar en él… Esta canción me complementa, esta canción está hecha para mí.

"Supongo que Riko-san te dio la canción"

"La acabo de descargar, pero me puse a oírla un poco"

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Ensayemos ya"

"Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan, ya tengo la pista de la por favor vengan que el ensayo ya va a empezar"

"¿En serio ya la tienes, Kanan-san? ¿Ya la escuchaste? ¿Cómo está? ¿Será díficil bailarla?

"Ruby-chan, no hagas tantas preguntas zura. Para eso es la pista, para que logremos mejorar nuestro baile y tener un buen show"

"Espero que la melodía creada por _Lily_ sea digna de un ángel caída, no espero por escucharla"

Luego de eso ensayamos durante casi toda la tarde… Me alegró que a pesar de lo sucedido en la última práctica Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan se siguen esforzando… Dia por su parte veo que a pesar de estos dos años, su fría actitud y la carga que tiene al ser la presidenta del Comité Estudiantil, ella aún sigue energética y motivada… Ruby-chan sigue dando lo mejor de ella y me alegra que tenga a Dia como ejemplo a seguir, no solo para ser mejor persona pero también para ser mejor Idol. Pero a mi, ¿qué es lo que me motiva? Todas tienen una razón por la cual han avanzado tan lejos siendo parte de Aqours, pero yo… Lo único que tengo es un vínculo recién reparado el cual se está volviendo a quebrar… Me prometí que no volvería a fallar como aquella vez, pero ¿por qué la misma razón que me impidió continuar me quiere parar otra vez? Pero verlas a ellas, ver a Chika-chan… Me recuerda que hay una escuela que salvar y que tengo que superarme y aceptar que aunque lo que más ame sea el mar, también amo bailar y cantar…

* * *

Yoshiko-chan y Hanamaru-chan se fueron al atardecer y Ruby-chan fue a tomarse una ducha, así que Dia y yo fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos a platicar.

"Entonces Dia, ¿qué crees que tengo que decirte?"

"Kanan, yo se que hay algo respecto a lo que pasó entre Mari y tú que no quieres decirme…"

"¡Ya te dije que no sé por qué lo hizo pero igual estoy enojada con ella! No me digas que no te pondrías igual si Mari te hiciera algo así…"

"Kanan, te entiendo pero… ¿No crees que tu reacción fue algo exagerada?"

"Bueno, pueda ser que tengas razón"

"Entonces, ¿por qué crees que te has puesto así?"

"Estoy enojada con Mari porque no es justo que ella actúe así"

"¿A qué te refieres con que "no es justo"?

"Dia… Recuerda que ese día dije que no canté porque me ganó el nerviosismo y no sabía qué hacer pero en realidad fue por el bien de Mari y cuando ella quiso irse no la detuve porque quería lo mejor para ella..."

"Ahora que nosotras dos estamos en esto otra vez, esperaba que ella me apoyara para que los mismos errores no se volvieran a repetir… Pero Dia, dime ¿Acaso ella ha hecho eso? Yo pienso que si otra persona hubiera sido el centro esto jamás hubiera pasado pero como soy yo, ella tenía que ir y hacer todo su _shining show_ pretendiendo ser la graciosa… Yo detesto que me recuerden lo malo del pasado, en especial si quien lo hace es alguien que estuvo involucrado…"

"Kanan… Creo que comprendo lo molesta que estás con Mari pero incluso con esos argumentos no puedo darte la razón… Lo mejor sería que Mari y tú vuelvan a hablar e intenten disculparse…"

"Dia, eso no funcionará… Hablamos y nos disculpamos el día que ella estuvo bromeando cuando accedí a ser el centro y mira lo que hizo"

"Esa vez fue por celular, las cosas son diferentes cuando se tratan persona a persona y además, tú eres la única que puede sacar su lado serio si no caes en sus bromas"

"Ya te lo dije Dia, no va a funcionar, a Mari la mayoría de cosas le entran por un oído y le salen por el otro y te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué pareces estar del lado de Mari?"

"¡Ya te dije que no estoy del lado de ella ni del de nadie! Lo hago porque pienso que ambas están actuando de forma infantil y su insignificante conflicto sólo interfiere con las actividades de Aqours…"

"¿Solo interferimos…? Entonces, me dices que lo mejor es que no me involucre con Aqours mientras Mari y yo no le pongamos fin a esto?

"¡Kanan! ([Dia abofetea a Kanan] ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡Haré todo lo posible para que ustedes dos olviden esa estúpida pelea y se reconcilien!"

Ese golpe a mi cara a pesar de que no fue tan fuerte, me hizo sentir un gran dolor. Supongo que fue por el hecho que Dia fue quien me golpeó. Ella nunca había actuado así, por lo que saber que yo la he puesto así me puso mal. Además, veía cómo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos… Ahí fue cuando entendí que lo único que Dia quiere es que Mari y yo estemos felices, pero no tenía qué más decirle a Dia, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era irme sin decirle palabra alguna. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Mari.

"Dia… Se está haciendo noche, así que creo que lo mejor es que me retire… Excelente práctica y gracias por todo lo de hoy, nos vemos el lunes…"

"Kanan… Yo… No, nada, déjame te acompaño a la salida…"

"Gracias, Dia… Despues de ti"

No quería pensar en ninguna cosa mientras iba de regreso a mi casa, nada más llamé para avisar que iba de camino porque pasó bastante tiempo desde que Dia y yo empezamos a hablar, incluso recuerdo haber visto a Ruby-chan dirigirse a la cocina a calentar su cena y poco tiempo después decirle buenas noches a Dia antes de dirigirse al dormitorio… Al llegar a mi casa no saludé a nadie y me fui directamente a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama y me asomé a la ventana a observar la noche… "Hoy es el cielo está bastante estrellado" pensé. Las estrellas no son tan relajantes como estar en el mar, pero ayudan de algo. Luego de un rato me acosté y sentí un fuerte aroma bastante familiar el cual provenía del pedazo de tela de la blusa de Mari que por accidente le arranqué durante la última práctica que tuvimos…

"¡Mari! ¿Por qué? ¡No es para nada justo que tus intenciones tengas que esconder! ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Se supone que nos ayudaríamos pero… Solo me usas para hacer tus estúpidas bromas…" grité mientras comenzaba a llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Al parecer aún no he muerto xD Me disculpo por desvanecerme de la nada, he pasado por mucha mierda personal y no tuve nada de tiempo para escribir y hablando de eso... La verdad se me ha ido la inspiración, así que sigo pensando si continuar o no esta historia... En el menos peor de los casos, podría continuar hasta que vea la segunda temporada de Sunshine, ese PV ha hypeado a todo el mundo, más al ver a Kanan cargando a Mari como si fuese una princesa 3 Este capítulo no es gran cosa, pero espero les guste.

* * *

Estaba acostada en mi cama, pero no podía dormirme. No podía dejar de pensar en la plática que tuve con Dia en su casa. Pero eso no era lo único que no me dejaba conciliar el sueño, el peculiar aroma proveniente del pedazo de ropa de Mari hacía las cosas aún más difíciles. Así que lo agarré y lo observé por un tiempo. No entendía por qué demonios hasta este preciso momento fue que noté su fuerte aroma, eso solo me provocaba ganas de aventarlo por la ventana y que fuera arrastrado por el viento. Pero por más ganas que tenga, no lo hice por una sola razón… Si bien este pedazo de tela es producto de la pelea que Mari y yo tuvimos, específicamente esa pelea fue lo último en lo que pensé. No quería ponerme nostálgica, más si es por cosas que involucren a Mari, por lo que hice un último esfuerzo y finalmente me dormí.

* * *

" _Lo último que quiero es pensar en eso, solo quiero descansar…"_

" _...Kanan-chan…"_

" _¿Qué ocurre, Dia-chan?"_

" _¿Estás segura de que está bien estar aquí…? ¡Si nos atrapan, estaremos en problemas!_

" _Cálmate, Dia-chan..."_

" _¿Eh?"_

" _¡PIGIII!"_

" _Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son?"_

" _A-Abrazo…"_

" _¿Ehh?"_

" _D-Danos un abrazo…"_

" _Kanan-chan, ¡así no se presenta la gente!"_

" _Mi nombre es Matsuura Kanan, ella es Kurosawa Dia. Vamos a la misma escuela que tú"_

" _R-Recuerdo haberlas visto una vez…"_

" _Yo soy Ohara Mari-"_

" _¿Ohara-sama? ¿Está hablando con alguien?"_

" _Son los guardias, podrían meterse en problemas si las ven hablando conmigo, así que corran hacia esa dirección, los guardias no las atraparán"_

" _¡Vamos, Dia-chan! Adiós Mari-chan, ¡nos volveremos a ver!"_

" _Q-Que alguien me ayude…"_

* * *

 _De la nada estoy en un salón de clases. Veo a mi alrededor y está vacío. Al parecer estoy vestida con mi uniforme escolar de primer año…_

" _¿Cómo es posible…?"_

 _Algunos asientos comienzan a aparecer y junto a ellos varias estudiantes… Un asiento aparece enfrente mío y siento que alguien está a la par mía, volteo a ver y es Dia… Al volver a centrar mi atención a aquel asiento veo que es Mari quien está sentada en él…_

 _No tardé nada en darme cuenta que estaba soñando cosas del pasado lo cual me hizo sentir bastante incómoda...Traté de huir pero no podía moverme, solo podía observar como mi cabeza lentamente terminaba de recrear aquel recuerdo hasta que mi subconsciente diera la orden de reproducirlo…_

* * *

 _("Luces, cámara, acción…")_

" _¿Ser school Idols?"_

" _¡Así es! Si Uranohoshi tiene su propio grupo de school idols, atraerá la atención y por lo tanto ¡la escuela no cerrará!"_

" _Dia tiene razón, además, tú eres única, Mari. Si te unes, ¡tu increíble estilo hará que seas muy popular!"_

" _I'm sorry! Pero no me interesa en lo absoluto…_

" _Kanan… Ya sabes que hacer."_

 _Si… Yo sabía que hacer, yo quería huir, escapar de este escenario que mi cabeza había creado, quería dejar de soñar, olvidar todo, por más felices que fueran estos recuerdos, todos llevaban a un final triste, lleno de resentimiento y frustración. Pero no podía hacer nada, mi mente solo reproducía al pie de la letra cada movimiento que había hecho y me hacía decir las mismas palabras, dejándome ninguna opción más que ver como mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo._

" _...¡Abrazo!"_

" _¿Qué haces Kanan?"_

" _¡No te dejaré ir hasta que nos digas que sí"_

" _¡No! ¡Kanan, me estás apretando!"_

" _¡Vamos, di que sí!"_

" _¡Kanan! ¡Déjame ir déjame ir!"_

" _¡Diaaaa! ¡Dile que me suelteeee!"_

" _Lo siento, Mari-san, si quieres librarte tienes que unirtenos"_

* * *

" _..."_

 _Todo se puso en blanco. Una luz radiante y cegadora no me dejaba ver, parecía como si estuviese mirando al sol. Bajé la mirada, abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en la entrada principal de la tienda. Era una tarde de febrero, acababa de regresar de la escuela y tanto Dia como Mari estaban conmigo. Al parecer, las tres íbamos a estudiar para una prueba, aunque que no recuerdo con exactitud qué pasó ese día._

" _Kanan, hay algo de correspondencia en el buzón"_

" _¿En serio? Iré a revisar, gracias Dia"_

" _Probablemente son más facturas, como siempre"_

" _Oh si, mirenme, no tengo que pagar por nada porque prácticamente todo es mío"_

 _Había comenzado a hacer imitaciones de Mari._

" _¡Hey! No es gracioso"_

" _Hmmm… Como una amiga mía dice casi siempre… It's Joke!"_

" _¡Kanan!"_

" _De hecho, si hay algo para tí"_

" _¿Qué es?"_

" _Una carta, pero no dice quién la envió ni su dirección, solamente dice [Para Kanan]"_

" _Por lo que veo es demasiado formal.. Me preguntó que tendrá"_

 _La verdad, no recuerdo casi nada del contenido de la carta, solamente varios fragmentos sueltos que no dan una idea concreta del contenido de la carta._

" _...Espero verte otro día, te mostraré que tanta atracción siento hacia tí. Con mucho amor, M"_

" _Oh, ¿Una carta de amor? Bueno, San Valentín se acerca pero…"_

" _Vaya vaya, al parecer Kanan tiene un admirador secreto, o mejor dicho, un stalker juzgando el contenido de esa carta, hehehehe"_

" _Ja, ja, ja, que graciosas. Siento algo raro, especialmente porque en Uranohoshi todas somos chicas, no hay otras escuelas en la zona y últimamente no he hablado con ningún chico"_

" _Mi teoría puede sonar descabellada pero… Pueda ser que quien haya enviado esa carta no sea un estudiante, e incluso puede ser alguien que no sea de por aquí… Tal vez sea un extranjero el que haya puesto sus ojos en ti…"_

 _Mientras Dia hablaba, sentía como recuperaba control de mi cuerpo, probablemente porque este recuerdo está incompleto, lo que me permite libremente imaginar lo que sucede._

 _Yo quería con todas mis ganas escapar de esta cárcel mental, por lo que aventé mis cosas y corrí hacia el mar…_

" _¡Kanan! ¿A dónde vas?"_

" _¿Fue algo que dije?"_

 _No me importaba nada más, corrí tan rápido como pude pero sentía que la distancia entre el mar y yo se alargaba cada vez más… Finalmente, logré zambullirme y todo se puso negro._

* * *

 _Estaba con el cuerpo empapado de sudor, mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón latía con fuerza. Al menos, sabía que había despertado porque estaba acostada sobre mi cama y veía el techo de mi cuarto. Intenté levantarme por algo de tomar pero no pude, no me había dado cuenta que mis extremidades estaban amarradas a la cama…_

" _¿Pero qué carajos…?"_

" _Shhh… Silencio, darling. No queremos que nuestro alboroto salga de esa habitación"_

" _Oh no… ¡NO PUEDE SER!"_

" _Ka-na-n~... Tu cuerpo is so sexy…"_

" _¡M-Mari! Entonces no he podido despertar aún…"_

" _¿Despertarse? ¿De qué hablas Kanan? Esto no es un sueño, this is real…"_

 _Mi cuerpo estaba a merced de Mari… Por más que fuera un sueño, todo lo que sentí era real. Mari sujeta mi cabeza y comienza a besarme lentamente._

" _Ka-na-n~..."_

 _Ella comienza a susurrar mi nombre. Luego de eso Mari siguió besándome, pero cada vez ella era menos gentil. De vez en cuando ella mordía mis labios haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos de dolor._

" _¡Ohhh! No sabía que tenías ese lado, Kanan~..."_

" _..."_

 _Quería gritarle que se detenga pero no puedo, no sale palabra alguna de mi boca. Mari sigue explorando con su boca, luego de besarme, ella pasa a mis mejías, muerde mis orejas y luego baja a mi cuello, dejando su marca mientras me hacía gritar cada vez más._

" _[Mari, para esto por favor….]"_

" _Kanan… Quiero… Quiero sentirte más"_

" _..."_

 _Siendo incapaz de resistirme, Mari comienza a jugar con mi cuerpo. Ella sigue mordiendo mi cuello mientras empieza a jugar con mis pechos. No puedo luchar, solamente puedo gritar sin que nadie me escuche._

" _Delicious…"_

 _Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad, mientras ella sigue besándome y jugando con mis pechos. Luego de un momento, Mari se detiene, solamente para meter una mano debajo de mi camiseta y manosearme sin ninguna tela que lo impida, luego siento como su otra mano lentamente desciende hasta mis piernas y comienza a tocarlas. Estoy en mi límite pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo._

" _Mari… Por favor… Para ya"_

 _Finalmente pude decir algo pero igualmente es en vano, Mari no puede escucharme, ella solo está concentrada en mi cuerpo. Todo esto es una pesadilla, pero igual tengo miedo. ¿Cómo es posible que sienta estas cosas si nunca he pasado por algo así? El hecho de que la mente pueda simular sensaciones y estímulos que nunca he tenido es bastante aterrador…_

" _Ya no quiero seguir…"_

 _Mari puede ser abusiva, necia, provocativa e incluso pervertida, pero esta no es la Mari que conozco. Esta Mari es producto de algo en mi interior que desconozco por completo. La Mari real por más que me moleste, por más que esté enojada con ella tengo que aceptarlo, ella nunca haría algo como esto. Se que en el interior se preocupa por las demás… Mientras pensaba en eso, sentí que la mano que Mari tenía en mi pierna comenzaba a moverse hasta mi entrepierna._

" _Detente…"_

" _¿Eh?"_

" _Detente, por favor…"_

 _Esos intensos ojos color amarillo se quedaron viéndome fijamente. Mari parecía como si estuviera pensándolo, pero de todas formas ella simplemente ignoró mis súplicas y se abalanzó hacia mí…_

" _¡NOOOO!"_

* * *

Despierto de golpe, toda sudorosa y con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Sin pensarlo me levanto y corro hacia el baño. Me quito la ropa con la que dormí y me examino en el espejo. Soy una persona completamente segura de mí misma, pero dada las razones por lo que estoy viéndome desnuda en el espejo me hace sentir bastante incómoda. Luego de examinarme y ver que no tengo ninguna marca aparte de un moretón que me hice el día que peleé con Mari me tranquilicé un poco. Aproveché para tomarme una ducha para refrescarme y estar limpia. Regreso a mi habitación para vestirme, veo la hora en mi celular, es casi mediodía… Es raro que me quede dormida, pero supongo que porque ayer fue un día bastante movido estaba completamente cansada. Luego de eso reviso mi celular y veo que Dia me ha enviado un mensaje, al parecer ella quiere que vaya a su casa porque quiere hablar conmigo. Nada más avisé que saldría a ver a Dia y salí de mi casa. Cuando llegué a la casa de Dia, ella estaba esperándome en la entrada.

* * *

"Oh, finalmente llegas Kanan"

"¿Finalmente? ¿Qué quieres decir Dia?"

"Mira a qué horas llegó mi mensaje…"

Tomo mi celular y me percato que recibí el mensaje alrededor de las 9 de la mañana…

"Bueno, puedo explicarlo…"

"Hehe! Solo estoy bromeando. Vamos, pasa adelante"

"Gracias, Dia"

Dia pasó por la cocina agarrando dos botellas de jugo de naranja. Me arrojó una y fuimos a su habitación.

"¿Dónde está Ruby-chan?"

"Ella ha salido otra vez con Hanamaru-san y Yoshiko-san. Me alegra que Ruby sea cada vez más cercana a ellas dos"

"Tienes razón… Si yo fuera tú, también estaría feliz de que Hanamaru-chan pase a veces más tiempo aquí que en su propia casa…"

"¡Te dije que olvidaras lo de ayer!"

"Jajajajajaja, ¡Tienes la cara roja!"

"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!"

"Es divertido molestarte de vez en cuando"

"En ese aspecto tú y Mari son bastante similares…"

¿Dijiste algo?

"No, nada. En fin, quería disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer, no pensé mis acciones y me excedí, te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar"

"No te preocupes Dia. Yo sé por qué actuaste así, al igual que yo tú quieres lo mejor para Aqours y que nuestra nueva canción sea un éxito, pero sientes que la pelea entre Mari y yo se interpone…

"Yo solo pensaba que si ustedes dos arreglaban sus problemas todo volvería a…"

"No, Dia. No tienes que apresurar las cosas. Algún día tendremos que hablar sobre eso y nosotras lo arreglaremos pero no creo que eso suceda pronto. Además, buscaremos la forma de seguir con esto, con o sin el apoyo de Mari. Sigo sintiendo que ella ha sido injusta conmigo pero eso no nos va a impedir continuar"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón. La canción ya está casi terminada, la letra ya se terminó de componer, los diseños del vestuario ya están, todas hemos aprendido la coreografía y gracias a ti Hanamaru-san y Yoshiko-san lograron memorizar los pasos adicionales al acompañarte."

"Yo solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, no hay razón por la cual tengas que agradecerme. Se que esta canción es importante tanto para tí como para las demás porque por primera vez iremos a presentarla al público en Tokio y también sé que el darles un vistazo exclusivo al pueblo es un buen gesto de agradecimiento y por eso no hay que cometer ningún error, tal como lo dice la Familia Kurosawa."

"Tú siempre has entendido la importancia de ser exigente, Kanan. Ojalá las demás fueran así…"

"No las presiones demasiado, aún están jóvenes… Además, creo que ni siquiera μ's tuvo que esforzarse tanto para llegar a donde llegaron, así que eso también aplica para nosotras…"

"Kanan…"

¿...Si?

" _ **¡BUU BUU DESU WA!**_ _"_

"¿¡DIA!?"

"Que μ's no se esforzó… Me estás diciendo que μ's no se esforzó… ¡Tú no sabes el INMENSO esfuerzo que μ's realizó para ganar el Love Live! ¡El camino fue difícil de principio a fin! Desde el día en que vi que μ's regresó para ganar el segundo Love Live y hacer historia al superar a A-RISE supe que todo es posible y también-"

"¡Dia, detente! ¡Estás perdiendo la cabeza! ¡Ya te entendí! No sigas más por favor…"

"Y como no olvidar ese glorioso y a la vez doloroso día en donde μ's hizo posible la realización del Love Live más épico y único de la historia, en donde todos los grupos de School Idols de Tokio llenaron las calles de Akihabara y cantaron a una sola voz…"

* * *

En ese momento noté que los ojos de Dia empezaron soltar algunas lágrimas, por lo que pensé por un instante qué podía hacer… Al final tomé una decisión la cual no sería la más adecuada pero era la necesaria, Dia se molestará conmigo pero creo que es un mal necesario, así que simplemente le di un golpe en la cabeza mientras le dije que pegara sus pies al suelo.

"¡Auch! Kanan, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Tuve que hacer lo necesario para que recuperaras la cordura… Y no es por tener resentimientos, pero con esto estamos a mano con lo que ocurrió ayer"

"Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez…"

"Tú sabes que solo bromeo, deberías dejar de ser seria de vez en cuando"

"¿Para que vuelvas a darme un golpe como hace unos momentos? No gracias"

"Eso no era dejar de ser seria, eso era dejarse llevar por la _Idol Fever_ "

"¡Para mi eso es dejar de ser seria! Sabes que a mi me cuesta tomarme las cosas a la ligera"

"Incluso _ella_ supo calmarse un poco…"

"No metas a Eli-sama en esto… Ya Kanan ¡deja de molestarme!"

"Hey Dia… Gracias"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué me agradeces así de la nada?"

"Por dejar que te moleste un ratito… Es broma, en realidad toda esta plática me ha calmado un poco, no pude dormir bien anoche…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Bueno… Anoche soñé varios recuerdos que tenemos entre nosotras tres"

"Pero… ¿Acaso eso no sería algo bueno?"

"En situaciones normales si, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"No, solamente llegué a un punto en que se transformó en una pesadilla, fue algo bastante infantil pero igual no me dejó dormir"

"Con que así son las cosas… Lo importante es que te sientes mejor"

"Supongo que si… Ehmmm, Gracias por todo Dia, has sido de gran ayuda estos días y no se como agradecértelo"

"Por eso somos amigas Kanan, siempre puedes contar conmigo y con las demás, has pasado por mucho y por eso quiero que sepas que ya no estás sola, por eso antes de que te vayas déjame pedirte un favor"

"Está bien Dia, pide lo que quieras y haré lo posible para cumplirlo"

"Déjame hablar con Mari solo una vez, para que ustedes dos le pongan fin a esto"

"Dia.. Ya te dije que-"

"No aceptaré un no como respuesta, así son los principios de la Familia Kurosawa"

"Ahhh… Está bien. La verdad no sé qué utilidad tendrá el hablar con ella pero si piensas que lograrás algo puedes hacerlo"

Sonó el timbre de la casa, eran Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan. Las tres traían varias bolsas y tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

"¡Onee-chan! ¡Ya regresamos! Fue muy divertido"

"El ángel caído y sus pequeños demonios han regresado a los dominios de la Familia Kurosawa"

"Trajimos varias cosas para que preparemos un delicioso almuerzo zura"

"Hey Kanan… ¿Te quieres quedar a almorzar?"

"Hmmm… Está bien"

Y así pasé otra tarde en la casa de Dia compartiendo con Ruby-chan y sus amigas. Tenía que disfrutar cada segundo del fin de semana, porque el lunes sabía que tendría que afrontar la dura realidad de estar cerca de Mari. Dia tiene razón, esto algún día tendrá que parar y alguna de las dos va a ceder y disculparse...


End file.
